


Graphics for MTFaB

by Jezunya



Series: (More Than) Flesh and Bones [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Graphics, Images, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teasers, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, fic excerpts, why yes I do like my graphics on the melodramatic gothic side why do you ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezunya/pseuds/Jezunya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphics and accompanying teasers/excerpts for the different parts of this series, originally posted on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ _

 

" _As a terrifying new epidemic sweeps the planet, killing millions and bringing millions more back from the dead, it’s all John can do to keep Harry and himself safe, all he can do to cling to life and sanity as the world crumbles around them – while, on the other side of the globe, a certain consulting detective abandons everything he’s worked for in a desperate bid to return home._ "

-The Dead Bury Their Dead, summary

Originally posted [here](http://jezunya.tumblr.com/post/34172227304/as-a-terrifying-new-epidemic-sweeps-the-planet).


	2. Chapter 2

_ _

 

" _It’s far from the first dead body John’s ever seen; at this point, it’s not even the first reanimated corpse he’s encountered. But it is the closest he’s ever actually come to one, the first time he’s seen up close what was previously a healthy human body, now wild and deranged, blood and torn flesh trailing from its mouth and blunt, savage fingers rending and devouring and—_  
  
 _He takes aim. The thing is only interested in the small, still body it’s currently eating. It doesn’t so much as look up before he blows its brains out._ "

-The Dead Bury Their Dead, Ch 3

Originally posted [here](http://jezunya.tumblr.com/post/34848060559/its-far-from-the-first-dead-body-johns-ever) on tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

_ _

 

" _Sometimes he thinks he caused all of this: a grieving wish made over a fresh grave, a cry for life after death. Sometimes, his dream self stands over that grave and watches a pair of pale hands dig their way up through the dirt, watches them push the soil aside to reveal a dark head of hair, a white face, a pair of quicksilver eyes. Sometimes he’s whole as he climbs out of the ground and sometimes he’s undead. John’s subconscious can’t seem to decide which is the more effective instrument of torture._ "

-The Dead Bury Their Dead, Ch 5

Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://jezunya.tumblr.com/post/34648262632/sometimes-he-thinks-he-caused-all-of-this-a).


	4. Chapter 4

__

 

" _He’s heard the reports and the rumors, had assumed that they were greatly exaggerated, but when Sherlock finally sets eyes on an actual reanimated corpse for the first time, he is not disappointed. The science behind it is really quite fascinating – a virus that weakens, then kills, and then finally takes over in full parasitic form, driving the vacated body to fulfill its needs to consume flesh and blood. The evolution that must have gone into such an organism developing…_ "

-The Dead Bury Their Dead, Ch 6

Originally posted [here](http://jezunya.tumblr.com/post/34364893421/hes-heard-the-reports-and-the-rumors-had-assumed).


	5. Chapter 5

_"Reunited once more, John and Sherlock must struggle to find their footing as they rekindle their friendship – and navigate the burgeoning relationship that it could become – all while trying to survive the savage attacks of the bleak new world around them."_

\- More Love (Than You've Shown), summary

also posted on [my tumblr](http://jezunya.tumblr.com/post/60753064270/getting-back-in-the-zombie-writing-mood-now-and)


	6. Chapter 6

 

_" ~~John~~ _

~~_Dear John_ ~~

~~_My dear John_ ~~

_John_

_~~I am told this is the appropriate means by which to express~~   ~~I wish to tell you~~_

_~~You~~   ~~Your friendship means~~   ~~You are very dear~~   ~~important~~   ~~vital~~   You mean a great deal to me. As ever, I ~~am~~ would be lost without ~~you~~ ~~my blogger~~ ~~your friendship~~ ~~fellowship~~ ~~companionship~~ you._

_~~Our time apart was~~ ~~I never meant~~ ~~wanted~~ ~~intended  
~~_

_I missed you every day."_

-More Love (Than You've Shown) 

  


Originally posted [here](http://jezunya.tumblr.com/post/69027572625/john-dear-john-my-dear-john-john-i-am-told).


End file.
